Broken Hearts Hurt But They Make You Strong
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: He knew it just was not possible. And yet, the Grandfather Clock was ticking. "I love the ocean. When its violent and gray, it reminds me of you Kouta. So eager to push away all of the good; to never be calm."


Kouta stared at the figure in his doorway. He hadn't even begun to allow himself to hope for a return. He knew it just was not possible. And yet, the Grandfather Clock was ticking.

_Clock's tick you fool._

Still, he stared. And so did the mystery standing outside, just out of sight. He knew it in his mind, in his body, in his bones, in his heart that that person standing there was Lucy. Or was she Nyuu…did it matter?

_No_.

Kouta reached a hand forward and gasped lightly when he saw the person turn around and walk away. His heart constricted. He could it shatter inside of him. He had allowed himself to hope. God, he'd practically forced himself to hope!

_Why?_

Something flew over his gate. It looked like a rock, except it was orange.

_What the heck?_

He stopped breathing. He could feel Yuka come up behind him.

"Kouta, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, he took off.

"Kouta!"

He didn't stop to explain. Yuka looked down at the floor.

_It's just a shell...oh._

It was pouring rain now.

Odd. It was just sunny out...

Still, he kept running. He knew she was there, just avoiding him. When he finally reached the beach, he stopped. Standing in the rain with her back facing him, was Lucy.

"I wondered if this was where you were leading me," he said, walking up to stand next to her. He could see some changes in Lucy. She had a few cuts, and her other horn was gone.

"I love the ocean. When it's calm, it sometimes soothes me. When its violent and gray, it reminds me of you Kouta. So eager to push away all of the good; to never be calm. Why did you follow me Kouta?"

He stood firm. For once, Kouta was going after what he wanted. No more holding back. No more being so afraid of hurting everyone else, that he himself was unhappy. He knew what he wanted. Finally, he knew who he wanted.

"Don't tell me what's good for me and what's not. I know that better than you do."

When Lucy looked into Kouta's eyes, he flinched back. There was not a sign of Nyuu. And hardly any Lucy. He only saw pure anger.

"Don't worry. I have no power. Not anymore. There's still evil though. But…I think I can control her…Nyuu is gone though."

Kouta looked away from her eyes. Those red, endlessly frightening eyes. It brought back memories that should never have become. They terrified him, those eyes. God he loved them.

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

Lucy closed her eyes. She could give him that if nothing else. The second goodbye. Only, Lucy knew it was Nyuu he truly loved. Not the cold blooded murderer Lucy.

_No, not Lucy. HER. My diclonius. My own personal demon. I will force HER out. For him. For Kouta._

Her eyes reopened.

"Nyuu?"

Kouta smiled.

_She's giving me a goodbye._

"Oh Nyuu."

Nyuu grabbed Kouta and hugged him.

"Don't be sad Kouta. I can't make you happy. Don't be sad."

He rubbed his hand against her hair.

"I'll try Nyuu. Just for you, I'll try."

He felt Nyuu smile against his shoulder.

"I love you Kouta. So does she. She told me not to tell you."

Kouta widened his eyes. He was surprised at how quickly Lucy had gained control. Enough control to allow Nyuu out and enough to tell her what secrets to not reveal.

"I love you too Nyuu. And I love her."

Nyuu sighed.

"She knows. I have to go now. She wants to come back…Kouta…I-."

Kouta cut her off with a kiss. Suddenly, the kiss changed. From the change he knew Nyuu was gone. He knew because the kiss deepened. It became more powerful, more passionate. This was Lucy. Only Lucy would battle for dominance. Only Lucy would push Kouta into the sand and straddle his hips. Nyuu wouldn't even think of doing that. It was all Lucy. Lucy ran her fingers through Kouta's hair, kissing his face on every inch of space she could. Kouta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, still unable to pull his lips from hers. He couldn't bear to.

"Kouta…I…," Lucy was silenced with another kiss, much like Kouta had done to Nyuu only moments before.

"I love you. You Lucy. For everything you've done, I can't forget. But that doesn't mean that I can't love you. When you leave my sight, you occupy my every thought. All I do is worry."

Now Kouta held Lucy on his lap, still seated in the sand.

"But Nyuu. And Yuka."

Kouta grabbed Lucy by the shoulders.

"Lucy. I love YOU. Nyuu is a part of you. And as for Yuka…she isn't you. Don't you leave me Lucy. Don't you dare. You owe me you."

Lucy jumped away. She yelled over the torrential downpour.

"I have to! I can't kill anymore, I just can't," she screamed. She turned around to run, but Kouta's arms went around her waist, his stomach pressed to her back.

"So then don't. We'll work on this together. You and me. Just you and me forever."

Yuka hoped Kouta was alright in the storm. She didn't question where he went. She had a feeling she knew. It had been a shell after all. She could hear Nana tossing and turning and turning in her sleep. My slept peacefully.

_Poor Nana. She's having another nightmare. I wish I could help her…_

Yuka looked up as the clock began to tick again and the front door opened.

"Welcome home Lucy."

And Yuka's heart broke.

**Author's Note**: Alright, so this is my first try at an Elfen Lied fic...and IDK but it seems a little...rushed? Im not quite sure but it seems to lack that broken quality that Elfen Lied captured so perfectly. Im disappointed with the way it turned out, but who knows? Maybe you liked it...leave me a review so I can find out!

Oh, and the title of the fic...its a line from the song Loose Lips by Kimya Dawson :] Check her out! She's awesome!


End file.
